percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ibong Adarna: Chapter 1
Susannah Ackerman Buckets,Make-Up, and Pure Unadulterated Awkwardness "Ugh..........what time is it?" groaned Susannah as she rose from her bed. "Oh fiddlesticks. Another horrid memory relived again. Now let's be like a little plastic building block and LEGO. " she punned as she fixed her maroon hair into a ponytail. "This is as good as it's gonna get ." she says as she took one last look at the mirror. She was sure she wasn't attractive nor beautiful but she was sure that she was memorable. With purple eyes ,maroon hair , and an entirely Emma Stone-y type of voice, who wouldn't remember her? She was tall and thin. Of course there would be the occasional times where guys would flirt with her but meh.....She didn't believe in love. Not any more. It was easier that way. Just in case another person she cared for died, she wouldn't feel as much pain as she felt the time she lost both her satyr and sister. She hummed a Maroon 5 song as she walked towards the dining pavilion. "Yo Suze!" yelled a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see one of her best friends running towards her. "Hey Charlie." said Suze with a warm smile. To explain Charlie St.Patrick in one word would be hard. He was at least 10 adjectives. He had dark hair gelled back. He wore a leather sleeveless biker vest over his CHB shirt. You could have thought he was one of those grease monkeys from Grease. You would have thought he was just another Punk Ares kid. Well ......you are wrong to think of him as a child of Ares. He was a son of Apollo with a serious attitude problem. "Hey Suze! Have you seen RiRi?" he asked. "Probably with some of the Aphrodite girls.You know.... girly schist and the like." answered Suze. "OH WATCH OUT FOR THAT ---Oooo......That's gotta hurt." exclaimed Suze as a bucket of water fell off the roof of the Hermes cabin onto Charlie's head . "Ya Think?!" he barked as he slipped on the wet ground. "THAT'S IT! SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE TODAY! WHO DID THIS?! WHO THE HADES DID THIS?!" yelled Charlie at the top of his lungs as he pulled out his lightsaber and turned it on and started swinging it . "WHOA ! WHOA! charlie! calm yourself!" shrieked Suze as she dodged one of his swings. "Oh right. Right. Sorry!" he said as he snapped out of his fit of rage. "Breakfast?" offered Charlie gesturing to the dining pavilion. "Yeah sure." said Suze as she and Charlie walked to the dining pavilion. "OH ! Dah-lings! You haven't forgotten moi! Haven't you?!" yelled Marissa, Suze's other best friend. Marissa was a beautiful french child of Hecate. She had this amazing red hair cut to the dutch boy haircut that complimented her jawline perfectly,Amazing emerald eyes ,and a very desirable body. She wore these amazing designer labels that Aphrodite girls would kill to have. Today she was wearing her Armani Jeans with a Chanel snowy white top with a Ralph Lauren jean jacket. She was also wearing a pair of sky-high neon pink Louis Vuitton heels.She was the type of girl that boys wanted to date and the type of girl that girls wanted to be. "Oh hey Risa." greeted Susannah as she and Charlie stopped to wait for Marissa. "Riri! Looking good. Now let's eat some bacon waffles!" said Charlie as he ran towards the dining pavilion to the Apollo table. "Well. Now Suzzy dear. I have some new updates for you! I've heard that Leo Valdez has a crush.....on......" said Marissa , her voice trailing off. "Come on. I don't have all day you know and how many times must I remind you to never call me "SUZZY" !!!! " said Suze with an impatient tone. "Phoenix!!!" squealed Marissa . Now Phoenix Jones was the loud type of girl. She was a child of Athena and was probably quiet if you have never talked to her but the truth was that she screams artistic freedom.She had the usual Athena look, blonde hair,tan skin, and grey eyes. Except she dyed red,orange , and gold streaks on her hair. Well....her real name was Amanda and well.... She thought that "Phoenix" was a more artistic name. She usually wore a black leather jacket with a white top and blue jeans and boots. She was one of Will Solace's besties and a friend of Suze. This pondered on Suze's mind for a split second. "PHOENIX?! Oh my Gods! Now let's eat!" said Suze as she grabbed Marissa by the wrist and dragged her to the pavilion." "Well......see you later Rissa." said Suze as she walked over to the Tyche table. "Bah-Bye Suzzy Dah-Ling!" said Marissa as she strutted to the Hecate table. "Stop calling me that!" yelled Suze as she sat down on the Tyche table beside her only sibling,Lucky. "Cheer up Suzers. " said Lucky as he combed through his hair in one swipe making his auburn hair stick up, earning a sigh from the Iris table specifically from Mariposa Yap. "Looks like you have an admirer Lucks." remarked Suze as she ate a spoonful of fruits. "What ?!" belted Lucky as he choked on his cereal turning a bit red. "Lol. So uh.... How's it going?" asked Suze changing the awkward topic. "Oh nothing much.*cough* The usual. *cough* Sword training...You know." answered Lucky. "Ok... "replied Suze making the situation awkward all over again. Then an earthquake happened.